


The perspective game (and some deleted content)

by Starysky205



Series: Omegaverse [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alpha Connor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Connor is surprisingly the easiest to write for, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I got into the habit, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of knotting, Omega Evan, Omegaverse, POV Multiple, Strong Language, go read that before you give this one a whirl, he gets the other one all to himself, let's do this, mentions of mating, mind you I'm only going to do these so often, no?, sans Connor, you know everything wrong with omegaverse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205
Summary: You know Everything wrong with Omegaverse? Well, these are some of its chapters but from the eyes of everyone but Connor ((Also, the edited / deleted scenes bc I got into the habit))





	1. Deleted files B #1-3

 

**Extract from chapter 5 (But I won't hide a thing from you):**

People at school were afraid of Connor, so Evan would be left alone, mostly; Kleinman would definitely still hover around him, and if Connor remembered correctly, Kleinman was an alpha too, so Connor would have to play his cards correctly. Evan didn’t seem to like Kleinman very much, which was definitely a plus in this setting, because it meant Connor didn’t have to play nice with him, and he was pretty sure everything would go to shit if he had.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 6 (You bring me out):**

  
It was easy, once Connor payed attention, to connect the dots of Evan’s change in attitude, and realize that Connor got to see a side of Evan that was generally hidden.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 7 (I don’t mind lying, much less for you):**

  
Connor’s seen betas more threatening. Kleinman did not get the best genes, Connor is thin but he’s also tall and stronger than he looks, Kleinman looks like he never got his growth spur. Generally, for challenges, both alphas would consider the other a threat to some degree, but Kleinman didn’t pose a threat.  
Though most alphas would find many ways to deny this, courting revolves around the omega, the omega is the one who makes the final call; or at least that’s how it’s supposed to work, but alphas are assholes, and though Connor is an asshole as well, he’s at least above using his second nature to get what he wants. 


	2. Cynthia Murphy (Chapter 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka: Reasons I stick with Connor's POV

When Cynthia comes back, she notices a new scent, but the house is quiet otherwise, she follows it curiously to the dining room, there he sees them. Her son is carefully painting on the cast of a smaller boy, and it’s been so long since she’s seen Connor so at peace, the smaller boy notices her, and she can smell the distress on him.  
Cynthia watches as her son immediately stops, looks up at the boy with clear concern, and then looks at her. His eyes are harsh for a moment before he realizes who she is and huffs.  
“Hi mom, this is Evan Hansen”  
It takes her a moment to pin point where she heard the name before, this is the boy her son took to the hospital.  
"Oh"  
The omega boy; and it’s so easy to tell he is, glances at Connor and then back at her, probably trying to see the similarity.  
"H-hi Mrs. Murphy"  
Connor rolls his eyes, and goes back to painting on the boy’s cast; she tries for a friendly approach.  
“Please, call me Cynthia”  
The omega is still tense, Cynthia watches in amazement as Connor hums softly, getting his attention, making eye contact with the omega for a moment, and the boy almost immediately relaxes. It’s a relief to see Connor act like this, she had worried his temper would scare away any possible mates, but her son was being entirely gentle with the omega in front of him, and the boy, Evan, seemed to feel safe with him.  
Her staring was cut short again, this time by Connor, who glared at her like she had attacked the omega; she guessed it was the protective instincts kicking in at the fact that Evan was still so tense. She nodded to herself and left for the kitchen, to give the two boys some privacy, she didn’t want to cause any trouble by upsetting Connor. 


	3. Evan Hansen (Chapter 11)

Evan Hansen was hopeless, because he found himself wishing for something he couldn’t have. It all started when a group of alphas rounded him, saying some very unkind things about Evan’s current alpha, or who they thought was Evan’s alpha.  
Evan had been too angry at the way they were talking about Connor to realize what they were aiming for, to notice that they had been cornering him until it was too late, luckily for him Connor stepped in before they could actually touch him. Evan had heard tale of Connor’s temper, and had seen flashes of it on occasion, but he had never seen Connor so angry, and if it had been before this whole situation Evan would have run away from there in the blink of an eye; but now he saw the entire picture.  
While Connor was nothing other than danger and anger to the other alphas, to Evan he irradiated safety, but that was entirely due to the fact that Evan was so used to Connor, and Connor had a scent that was naturally soothing to Evan. So instead of running away, he hides behind Connor, and when he feels eyes on him, hungry and strange and unwanted, he lets out a noise that sounds like a squeak, Connor snarls and then Evan sees the way the guy pales, stumbling backwards and then away with the rest of the group, and wonders what Connor looks like right now.  
“C-Connor?”  
He hates the way his voice shakes, he’s not afraid of Connor, he doesn’t think he’s ever felt this safe around someone before actually. Connor closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths before turning to Evan, still looking disheveled.  
“You ok with touch?”  
Evan bites his lip, weighting the idea, before deciding that there’s nothing he wants more than to sink into Connor’s arms and be held, so he nods and Connor pulls him close. Evan doesn’t realize he started crying until he feels Connor rubbing comforting circles on his back, he’s such a mess.  
“I… I’m so-sorry”  
But Connor shushes him, and Evan wonders what it’d be like to have Connor gently wipe his tears off, cooing softly at him, and the he wonders what it’d be like if Connor kissed him on the forehead, at the crease Evan knows forms there when he cries; then he realizes those are things mates do, so he pushes those thoughts to the very back of his mind, where he doesn’t have to worry about their implications, or even look at them. 


	4. Deleted files B #4-7

**Extract from chapter 10 (No one else needs to know):**

Evan is still tense, Connor hums softly, getting his attention, making eye contact with the omega for a moment, it works somewhat. He feels his mom’s eyes on him and she makes a happy trill that gets on his nerves.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 12 (I'd fall for you in every lifetime):**

Heidi opens the door smiling at him, and ushers him inside, she smells like an odd mix of lemon and disinfectant, it sits weird on Connor’s nose, he’s relieved when Evan comes downstairs to greet him, and he might’ve breathed too loudly, but it’ll most likely play in their favor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 13 (I’ve never been good at emotions):**

It was a whole deal, because Connor had realized that he wanted Evan, not in a possessive, I think of you as an object way that he was supposed to; but more in a, you're exactly what I need in my life kind of way. He's never wanted somebody like that, and he doesn't know what it means, but he does, and that's the problem isn't it?

It isn’t the first time Connor Murphy wishes he were a beta, and it most likely won’t be the last; and again it has everything to do with sex. Why did sex have to be such a big part of society as a whole? And why, if it was really a given, did Connor dislike it so much?

Some time ago, he would’ve chalked it up to him being fucked up on all accounts, but now he isn’t the only one who feels like this, and that means there’s more to it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 14 (And you scream till your throat is sore):**

“Are you still thinking about this morning?”

Connor huffs, rolling over so he can pull out the grass around him, Evan’s eyes never leave him.

“She’s not wrong”

“Bullshit”

Connor gets up, snarling at Evan- and here there’s a voice in his head screaming at him to stop this; that he’s going to ruin everything- but the omega glares right back.

“No, you listen to me”

There’s something dangerous in his eyes, and Connor has never been at the other end of an omega’s anger.

“You might have problems, and you might deal with them wrong, but I know you Connor, and I can see how hard you try not to hurt anyone”

His voice is earnest now, and somehow his words dig deep into him, because he knows, and they’ve both been on the very edge, and they’ve both failed; and because out of everyone in this whole world, Evan Hansen is the one person who can call him out on this, the only one Connor will listen to.


	5. Zoe Murphy (Chapter 14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this, but meh

Last time she checked Evan only interacted with Jared, and Zoe had thought the two were just waiting things out; apparently she had been wrong, because here was her brother obviously courting Evan Hansen. Zoe wasn’t an idiot, she knew one shouldn’t step in on courting, but it just wasn’t fair that her brother got to make a move on Evan when he had only known of him this summer.   
So maybe her attempt at making sure her brother was being serious about Evan Hansen ended up taking a back seat to her jealousy, it’s not like Connor expected to have a civil conversation with her anyway, not after everything. She, however, was not expecting Evan to come into their chat.  
“Um, is everything ok?”  
Zoe turns to him, still overtaken by the jealousy, and Evan is only really focusing on Connor, which sits badly with her as she is right now.  
“Is he threatening you?”   
“What?”   
Later, she tries to think of how to have worded it differently, so that she didn’t put that stricken look into Evan’s face.   
“Evan, is my brother threatening you?”  
His lake blue eyes widen a little, and his stance becomes defensive, and that should have sent an alarm in her head that she was walking a minefield.   
“No? Why would he?”   
She takes all the wrong steps.  
“Because he’s a psychopath”  
She watches how it blows up on her face, how Evan’s expression turns into an angry one, and she should’ve expected it, because why wouldn’t he defend Connor? The Connor Evan saw wasn’t the one Zoe knew.   
“Well, for your information I like Connor plenty, since he actually treats me like a fucking person”   
There was something almost poisonous in his tone, something sharp and dangerous.   
“And I’d appreciate if you didn’t talk badly about my alpha”   
She watches as he turns to Connor, tentatively touching his arm, and watches as Connor nods, letting Evan lead him away.


	6. Jared Kleinman (Chapter 14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me yet?

Jared Kleinman had to watch as someone else took what was meant to be his, he’d seen them in the halls and was harshly provided proof that Evan did indeed approach Connor first; it was in the self-assured posture of the alpha whenever he was anywhere near Evan, like Connor didn’t have anything to prove; and in the way Evan seemed to act like the model omega around Connor, like Evan had to prove everything.  
He was beyond pissed, at Connor Murphy for ruining everything and at Evan Hansen for looking so happy in another alpha’s clothing.  
“What do you want?”  
“Oh, nothing much, I just thought it was weird to see you wearing something that reeked so much of Murphy”  
He detached himself from the lockers he’d been laying on; trying to subdue the obviously angry omega, but Evan stood his ground.  
“And what do you care?”  
He took a decided step forward, and Jared flinched backwards.  
“Last time I checked I rejected you, I know because you’ve treated me like a discard-able object since, so sorry if I want to be with someone who actually cares about me”  
He was wrong, Evan had just needed space, Jared tried to make him realize what he was missing; he thought it had worked when Evan still let him hang around, it was supposed to work. Jared watched as Evan Hansen, who would never raise his voice at anyone, snarled at him.  
“Why don’t you go bother your ‘real’ friends, you know, the ones you don’t have to be paid to hang out with”  
Evan huffed, moving past him, followed by the sound of a swinging and slamming metal door; Connor made to follow after the omega, but Jared wasn’t done here.  
“What the hell did you do to him? That’s not Evan Hansen”  
Connor blinked at him, like it was the stupidest accusation, then, he had the audacity to smile at Jared pitifully.  
“Jesus, did you not even take the time to know him?”  
Jared Kleinman had to watch as the omega he had been sure he’d been courting was swept away; as Evan Hansen fell so obviously for Connor Murphy. His fist met the cold hard metal of the closest locker, an angry growl leaving his lips, everything was a mess.


	7. Heidi Hansen (Chapter 16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything wrong the Omegaverse was intended to be a multiple POV story, but I figured writing in a single POV would be more of a challenge... now here we are.

Heidi watches as Evan walks back inside with small smile, but gets flustered again the moment he sees her standing there.   
“Uhm, hi”   
“Hello”   
“Sorry you uhm… saw that”   
“Are you official then?”   
“Wha- no, no, we only started courting a bit ago, so…”   
“But you want to be”   
She sees Evan flush bright red, enough that it climbs to his ears; he looks everywhere but at her.   
“I mean… sure”   
His voice cracks, Heidi remembers being a teen, knows how embarrassing it can be to talk to a parent about sex.   
“Are you… are you mad it isn’t Jared?”   
“I’m mostly surprised, the two of you’ve been around each other for so long”   
“I think that’s sort of why, he’s never treated me like- well…”  
“Like Connor does?”   
Evan gets this small smile on his face, cheeks tinted pink, and it’s like he’s been washed over by a wave, because something settles in his expression.   
“Yeah”   
Heidi smiles, and goes look for the phone.   
“What do you say I order some Italian and you tell me about this alpha of yours”   
Evan licks his lips quickly, eyes finally meeting hers.   
“Sure”   
As the night went on, Evan told her about Connor, how protective he was, how understanding when Evan’s anxiety spiked up, how he let Evan ramble, and how he told silly jokes to make him laugh. She watched as Evan fiddled with the strings of the too big hoodie he wore so much, Heidi had noticed the scent, and smiled at how at ease Evan seemed to be with it on; it was nice to know her son had found an alpha, specially one as doting as Evan made Connor sound. 


	8. Evan Hansen (Chapter 17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of these are really short, I just realized

The Murphy household was the type of building you would see on most American movies, the one white house complete with the picket fence and well-trimmed greenery, and it’s also really spacious, which throws Evan off a bit, used as he is to his much smaller home.   
This is the second time he comes here, but the difference is so wide he might as well be a different person entirely, now that he’s actually in some sort of relationship with Connor, as opposed to just the fake relationship, though that’s still very much a thing   
They are welcomed to the house by Cynthia Murphy, who has this exited look on her face, but also this knowing look, like she can read Evan and can tell the difference, so he steps a little closer to Connor and hopes she doesn’t call him out on anything, the alpha notices this and wraps a comforting arm around him, before leading Evan upstairs; not without telling Mrs. Murphy that the two will be down for dinner.  
Evan’s only really seen the dining room of the house, but he doesn’t want to risk having Mrs. Murphy’s eyes on him any longer by stalling just because he wants to look at his surroundings, so he lets Connor walk quickly. He does, however, get to explore Connor’s room, once they make it there.  
Connor’s room is very clean, and doesn’t seem to say much, a perfect mirror of the boy who lives in it, because when Evan looks a bit longer he sees the details, the carefully placed drawings, the hastily made bed, the books with no apparent order, only Evan knows which ones Connor likes best, and those are at the top, so he thinks it’s a priority based system; he sees the chips and marks on the wardrobe that speak of angry fists and feet, and he sees the messy desk with easy to access pencils and a turned off laptop resting in a corner.   
“So, rules?”   
“Well… do they think we’re courting?”   
Connor bites his lip, with this look on his face like he’s remembering something unsavory, hands clenched tightly into fists.   
“Yes”   
“Ok, so we need to act like we… you know”   
“Right, uhm… we should start with the way we look at each other?”   
Evan nods, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, concentrating on what he remembers from second nature class, and from his own investigations, about how exactly omegas looked at alphas, like they’re egging them on, never really making the first move, but making it happen; he tries to go through the motions, it’s a good thing he does actually want to kiss Connor.


	9. Deleted files B #8-11

**Extract from chapter 17 (Weary):**

Cynthia’s insistence that Evan be invited over finally becomes too much for Connor to handle, and he approaches Evan about it, it’s different now because everything is, ever since the kiss and the sort of confession, it isn’t bad, not really, but it is different.

The problem is that, there isn’t a precedent for whatever it is that they’ve got going, not any they could find at least, and thus neither of them know how to behave; so they’ve fallen into a series of attempts, tentative experiments to test what the boundaries are.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 17 (Weary):**

Connor just wants to have one quiet meal, but apparently Larry had different plans. Connor feels the familiar feeling of heat rising to his throat, but there’s something else there, a security he never has when fighting, a certainty that one person here is on his side.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 19 (The more you rush about, the less you do):**

He undressed, carefully, the necklace Evan gave him felt cold against his skin, he knew brought it up to his nose, getting a breath of Evan’s soothing scent, he’d seen Evan burrow into his hoodie a few times, hiding his face inside, in those moments it was easy to remember that they both had similarly soothing effects on the other.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 19 (The more you rush about, the less you do):**

_Hey!_

_My mom dragged me to get a tux_

Yeesh

I do not envy you

_Help me_

I would if I could

_I know_

 


	10. Deleted files B #12-14

**Extract from chapter 21(What's real and what isn't):**

In the days before prom a few things happen, the first is seeing Alana and Evan around each other more often, there’s a tentative friendship there,

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 21 (What's real and what isn't):**

Evan looks at him, like he’s been awoken from a daydream, Connor smiles.

“Want to dance?”

There’s something unreadable in his eyes, and he looks at Connor as if in a daze.

“Sure”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 21 (What's real and what isn't):**

“Oh, Connor, do you mind if I take some pictures?”

Connor will never get used to people asking him to make choices for Evan, even if not doing so goes against what he’s trying to achieve, it just sits wrong with him, and he can’t seem to let it go.


	11. Evan Hansen (Chapter 21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest one yet, but meh  
> Also, a switch from the normal formula, only everything in For Forever is Evan's creation, so I think it works better if he's the one leading the declaration.

The night was quiet when they finally left the school gym, a soft gentle wind blowing pass, Evan and Connor make their way to Connor’s car, though they both know better than to drive right now.

The moonlight descends onto Connor, covering him in a bluish-silvery gleam, sharpening his features, and reflecting in his eyes, he looks like a star made human, and Evan watches transfixed as Connor lays on the hood and invites Evan to follow suit, the sky is mostly clear, save for a few clouds, but there’s only a few stars visible.

Connor smiles lazily at him, tired from the dancing and being surrounded by people, and he’s a galaxy, while Evan is just a simple being, barely held together by his magnetism. It’s easier, now that he’s admitted it to himself, to think of Connor as breathtaking.

He knows that in a few weeks Connor is going to be his normal, the day by day, and there is something to be said about the way that thought fills him with a new sense of security; maybe Evan is more of an omega than he first thought.

Remembering everything that’s happened to bring them here, a single thought rises to his mouth and leaves his lips.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be”

There’s a beat of silence, and Evan feels eyes on him, he turns to Connor, who smiles at him in that way that makes him look as though he represents everything happy in the world.

“Me too”


End file.
